mujercita escandalosa
by nekoclauclau
Summary: one shot, pequeñito y muy revelador relato, un orgulloso principe cae en las redes del amor.


Que tal! Este es mi primer fic!

espero que les guste y agradezco a ""por los que leemos fan fics de Dragón Ball"", ya que sin su ayuda no me hubiese sido posible publicar esto. Un beso!

MUJERCITA ESCANDALOSA

POR NEKOCHAN

Si…la primera vez que la vio, ella tan escandalosa, de voz tan chillona, con ese cabello tan extraño, de color extravagante como ella, de mirada tan azul, de suaves y pronunciadas curvas, diciéndole a él, el príncipe de todos los saijayin, "pequeño", como se atrevía a llamarlo así he invitarlo a su casa, por todos los cielos como gritaba, tan vulgar y tan increíblemente encantadora, ella, que le pidió no enamorarse aunque la encontrara muy atractiva, ella… que con el ligero vientecillo que hacía en ese día , le llevaba hasta su delicado olfato su aroma, su aroma a mujer sexy, valiente, desprovista de pudor, decencia, aventurera, llena de inteligencia muy superior al humano promedio, ese aroma que encontraba tan atrayente, que le inflamaba los sentidos, que lo llenaba y lo bloqueaba, que le hacía pensar solo en ella, en sus labios, sus formas, deseándola con tanta intensidad , esa mujer, esa mujer…..

La luz tenue se colaba por la ventana, el hacía rato que había despertado, volvió a soñar con ella, era toda un tortura despertar y no encontrarla a su lado, quería salir corriendo de la gran mansión, de ese lugar que podía comenzar a llamar hogar, por que el, tan orgulloso ,no podía permitirse esa debilidad, no, el tan poderoso príncipe Vegeta, pero…..a quien rayos quería engañar?, si esa mujer de cabello azulado lo tenía preso, atontado, pero definitivamente no podía dárselo a conocer, por tal motivo la evitaba, la trataba mal y disfrutaba de hacerla rabiar, pero como ansiaba tenerla junto a él, en un principio, creyó que solo era pasión, solo sexo, la necesidad de tomarla y desahogar su ímpetu masculino, en fin, puro y vil deseo.

Pero no, la afición de la escandalosa mujer de pasearse semidesnuda por la casa, con esos trapos que se ponía para lanzarse a la piscina , si es que se le podían llamar trapos con los cuales podría taparse un poco ese lunar tan, tan, tan coqueto que tenía en el glúteo derecho…..

CARAJO!

Esas distracciones maldición!

Lamentablemente era saiya, y con necesidades y desgraciadamente tenía que echar mano de el mismo, literalmente

Después de mirarla anonadado sin que ella se diera cuenta claro, a través de la ventanita pequeña que tenia la cámara de gravedad, que para su beneplácito daba directamente a la piscina, cierta peli azul, nadaba.

Que no tiene nada que hacer?

Ahí, encuerada casi, gggrrr!

Descarada!

Maldición que pechos!

Y su cintura…

Me encantan sus ojos…

Y su cabello…..será tan suave como se ve?

Haa! Ese lunar como me gustaría morder…

Ha!

El príncipe no pudo contenerse más, y liberó de su prisión a su pequeño amigo, que de pequeño realmente no tenía nada, comenzó a acariciar toda su longitud, dándose placer, pensando tantas cosas con ella , deseando estar con ella, movió de manera casi frenética su real extremidad, estaba a punto de culminar su autosatisfacción, tanto era su deseo que no pudo contenerse y grito…el nombre de su peli azul.

¡!VEGUETAAA! Estas bien!

Maldición! Vete mujer no ves que estoy entrenando?

Toc ,toc ,toc!

Es que …..me llamaste no? Te escuche gritar mi nombre, (por fin!)

Estas loca,lárgate!

Desesperado Vegueta trataba de limpiar el desastre que había hecho,

_Por dios Bulma vete,vete,vete!_

ABREEEEEEEEEE, que haces? Se escucha mucho escándalo, estas herido?

_Herido? Solo mi orgullo, ho! mujer tan exsasperante vete!_

Que no entiendes humana idiota ¡!LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

El príncipe deslizaba su humanidad contra la puerta de la cámara, dejándose caer lentamente tratando de regularizar su respiración, mientras una Bulma intrigada recargaba su oído contra la puerta, ya más tranquilo, el príncipe abrió bruscamente la compuerta y Bulma cayó contra él, quedando Vegueta sentado en el suelo y Bulma en…..ejem, cerca, DEMASIADO cerca de su ingle

POR KAMI!

La carita del príncipe sonrojada y una mirada tan llena de deseo chocaron contra el rostro de Bulma, se levanto tan lento que a él se le hizo una eternidad, pero no quería que terminara, así cierto príncipe quedo a merced de cierta peli azul, que solo moviose un poco para quedar cara a cara con él, bebiéndose el aliento de él, deslizando su mirada azul a los labios de él, de sus ojos a sus labios cada vez más cerca,

Vegueta yo…..

SSHH!

El príncipe coloco un dedo en los labios de Bulma,

Pero…

Calla mujer…..

Y la beso…

Un beso dulce, tierno, cargado de tantas sensaciones, un beso que fue profundizándose poco a poco, el dulce aroma de Bulma lleno a Vegueta, lo inflamo de deseo, cargo a la peli azul, nadie hablo, nadie dijo nada, esa cámara contaba con una habitación, la llevo ahí, la coloco de pie, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, ella lo tomo de las manos, el se dejo hacer, siguieron con el beso hasta que ella gimió, el soltó sus labios con brusquedad, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la tomo de las piernas y la cargó, para que ella lo sintiera, que sintiera como lo ponía, tan duro estaba ya que no creía poder aguantar más, ella se sorprendió y una sonrisita débil, adorno su carita blanca, sonrosadas las mejillas, su traje de baño blanco comenzó a estorbar, el príncipe dejo a la mujercita sentada en la cama y dio dos pasos atrás, la peli azul, se extraño y observo como el Saiyajin se despojo de sus ropas, haciendo más lenta la remoción de su pantaloncillo de spandex, hooo siiii! EL no usaba ropa interior.

Bulma casi se caé de la cama …..

El en toda su grandeza, en toda su longitud, en todo su esplendor,

Sus ojos más grandes de lo que eran, su mirada mucho más azul

Contemplar a semejante ser, tan perfecto…..

El se acerco lentamente a ella sin perder el contacto visual, la atrajo hacia sí, le quito la parte superior de su traje de baño, desanudo las tiras de su tanga y dejo caer tan reveladora prenda, toda la blancura de su piel contrastaba con ese lugar tan frio y metálico, por fin la tenia ahí.

La beso de nuevo, y así completamente desnudos se entregaron a una serie de caricias, tal vez tiernas, tal vez salvajes, tal vez sensuales, como cada uno, la dureza de el príncipe contra la suavidad de la mujercita, el se coloco sobre ella, la miro y ella asintió, despacio, comenzó a introducirse en ella, los gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar, el era tan grande, tan ancho, para no lastimarla comenzó a hacerlo suave, con lentitud y con tanta ternura, besando sus ojos, acariciándola, hasta lograr que se relajara y acostumbrara a él, el príncipe la poseyó como su bien más preciado, la lleno de amor, la lleno de él, todo lo que pudo decirle, lo dijo en su mente ,tanto era su orgullo, que no podía decirle a Bulma lo mucho que la deseaba, lo mucho que la amaba, lo tanto que quería estar con ella, colmarla de caricias, decirle así, tan bajito al oído, que desde que la vio, se quedo prendado de ella….

_Bulma , bulma, que me hiciste?, ay mujercita encantadora, gritona y exasperante _

_Te amo, te amo.._

Comenzaron a moverse más rápido

VEGUETA!

_Me llenas tanto Bulma_

_HOOO VEGUETA!_

_Como deseaba que esto llegara_

Aaahhah! VEGUETA

_Bulma, mi Bulma_

HA!

El hablaba con ella, pero Bulma no escuchaba su voz, esa ocasión, la peli celeste fue la mujer más deseada, y más amada en el planeta, en esa vez, un príncipe se rindió ante una simple plebeya, una mujer que conoció por vez primera lo que era hacer el amor.

_Me sientes Bulma?, ves lo que me haces?, te quiero conmigo, así, siempre….AHAAAAA!_

Mmgggghhh ay! Vegueta

_Te amo, te amo_, BULMAAAAAA

HAAA,, VEGUEEEETAAAAAA!

El príncipe solo sintió como la peli azul se desmadejo entre sus brazos, la llamó pero ella no respondía, estaba bien, solo que el susto inicial lo altero demasiado él la abrazo y la lleno de besos, la cubrió con una manta y luego de vestirse la llevo a su cuarto dentro de la Corporación Capsula.

Casi todas las noches a partir de ese momento, el príncipe llegaba a los aposentos de su amada Bulma , la llenaba de caricias y mordía ese lunar coqueto que tantas ansias le daba, colmándose de amor mutuo, con esa mujercita tan escandalosa, vulgar y condenadamente hermosa….

espero no defraudarlos! ^^


End file.
